Our Star
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin is a warehouse orphan and Len comes from a poor broken family, they are close friends and nothing could tear them apart, except for high school and their fear of loving each other. will they still be firends by the end of the year. Rated T just to be safe. RinxLen, MikuxLuka, KaitoxMeiko and slight LenxNeru
1. Chapter 1

**Told you guys I would be writing a new story.**

**So here is that new story :)**

**Finally got it done gosh…**

**Rins pov**

In a world filled with tall buildings that cover the skies and over shine the stars, there is an old arcade, and in that arcade there is a laser tag room.

I went there whenever I had the money and time; I was very good at laser tag and all the other old videogames there. I felt like such a hipster playing all the "Classics" but what I really enjoyed was laser tag.

Miku, My best friend, and I were very good at it. We would get on opposite team and we would spend the whole game hunting each other and other families.

Since we didn't really have families of our own we enjoyed watching the other disappointed families. Well Miku did, they made me feel lonely.

They may lose but the go home to a warm house while I'm stuck going back to the warehouse.

One day, when I was 13, Miku couldn't come, she didn't say why but I understood.

I went by myself and like always joined the Red team.

There was a birthday party there but they let me and some other boy join since we paid.

Like always I was stealthy as I hit my targets, I was never out. (Miku was the only person who could ever get me out)

Then I saw a little kid who had fallen, someone went over to help them. Something shot through me, maybe envy, when I decided I would shoot them down.

I was about to shoot when I looked down to realize someone had shot me.

I turned around and a boy about my age with blonde hair back in a ponytail smiled down at me.

I regenerated and shot him back.

We chased each other, shooting other people and each other.

Afterwards we both tied for the most points but that boys' team still won.

Some little girl that was so close to getting the most points was disappointed. She had on a cheap tiara that said "Birthday Girl" which meant that this was probably her birthday.

The boy looked down at her and smiled, and then he got down on his knee to reach her eye level.

"Here," he said handing her his cheap plastic medal, "Consider it as a birthday present from a friend you haven't met yet."

The girl's eyes lit up as she went to show her family as she left.

"A friend you haven't met yet?! That is so cheesy!" I said laughing at him.

"It from a movie I think, my mother would say it all the time before she died," he said.

"You want me to pity you?"

"What?" he said looking at me in confusion.

"Your life sucks, your mommy died! What about you father? Or brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"My father was a dead beat, he left me and my brother after my mother's death," He told me.

"So you have your brother?" I asked getting a bit mad and cocky.

"Yeah" he said getting a bit closer.

"WELL STOP WHINEING! YOUR MOMMY DIED AND YOU'RE FATHER LEFT! YOU HAVE A FAMILY SO GET OVER IT!" I yelled.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME TO GET OVER IT?!" he yelled back.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY! YOU GET A FAMILY BUT YOU STILL WHINE ABOUT YOUR DEAD MOM! I'VE NEVER HAD A THING AND I NEVER WILL!" I yelled back.

The whole arcade looked at us now, some were whispering and giggling.

"That girl must be a street rat."

"Yeah she's one of those warehouse kids."

"How did she get in here?"

"She must be filthy; I don't wanna get near her."

"She should go back to the warehouses where she belongs"

All the things they said were slowly getting to me.

I curled up in a ball and coveed me ears.

My eyes started to water up, I heard people laughing.

"STOP!" somebody yelled.

I looked up; it was the boy I was yelling at earlier.

"What do you know about this girl? You keeps saying stuff like she is some pile of trash but she's a human with feelings! How could any of you know how she feels?" he asked them, he was mad.

Everyone was silent, he held out his hand for me to grab.

I grabbed his hand and we walked out hand in hand.

We went out the back way, instead of the front and back here it was beautiful!

The colorful lights from the buildings were shining so bright, it looked like a blur with my tearful eyes but it was beautiful none the less.

"LOOK A STAR!" said the boy pointing up at a small speck of light in the sky.

"Are you sure it's not a plane?" I asked him.

"It not moving or blinking so it must be a star!" he said.

"I've never seen a star before!" I said whipping my tears.

"It'll be our star from now on!" he told me.

"Okay!"

**This was kind of a cop-out but who cares it's a start**

**IT'S FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** BORED UP YOUR DOORS AND LOOK YOURSELF IN A ROOM!**

**Haha jk**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot all about this story!**

**Sorry for the people that have been waiting forever for me to update.**

"Yes I won!" I said jumping up with joy.

This was actually the first time I have ever beat Len, and he didn't seems happy.

"Don't be a wuss Len," I said punching his shoulder a bit.

He didn't say anything.

"God it's our birthday! Stop being a sour puss!" I said.

He looked away from me; I sighed and grabbed my medal from the lady. I broke it in half and gave it to Len.

"Happy now?" I asked him.

He looked at it and smile a bit, "Yeah."

"We should probably head back home, they will Kill Rin and I if we don't get back to the warehouse by midnight," said Miku.

We went out the back and Miku and I parted ways from Meiko, Kaito, Luka and Len and headed back to the harbor where all the old warehouses were.

"Where were you two?" asked Big Al when we entered the sleeping quarters

"Lighten up Al buddy," I said friendly shoving him a bit.

"Don't call me your pal," he said.

"Anyway we got back at exactly midnight so there is no problem, right?" I asked.

"Both of you just go to bed," he said walking away.

Old boxcars that were held in the warehouse were turned into mini bedrooms for 2, Miku and I shared a room.

There was a toilet, a sink, a mirror and a bunk bed with old mattresses and old sheets, it was like a prison in some ways but we didn't haft to wear jumpsuits or anything. But the other orphans here were bitter and violent, Miku and I stood out from them as the good girls.

Miku and I brushed our teeth and put on our designated pajamas. For boys they were white tee shirt with white shorts and for girls it was a short sleeved white nightgown. For whatever reason I never got a white nightgown so I wore the boy's shirts and there shorts. I used an old white robe tie up to keep my pants up.

Miku and I crawled into our beds, she had top bunk and I had bottom.

"Good night Rin," said Miku.

"Good night Miku," I replied as a slowly fell asleep

**The next day**

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, why?

Because it's my first day of high school! And I get to go to school with Len. When we meet I was being homeschooled at the warehouses but now since we kept begging Big Al and we put together this convincing presentation he said we could go to high school if we don't get in trouble, but if something happens at school he will take us out. But Miku and I are good little girls so we should be okay!

"Get up Rin! We haft to get ready for breakfast!" said Miku as she leaned over her top bunk to see my face.

We put on our school uniforms and then we did our hair and brushed our teeth. Then we left our boxcar so we could go to the dinning warehouse.

You are probably wondering what the warehouse are exactly.

Well a woman named Sweet Ann bought a harbor full of un-used warehouse and used them for housing and schools for the many orphans that lived on the street.

When I was a baby I was left on the door step of Sweet Ann's house, and her house is just this big warehouse at the end of the harbor. Miku's parents were killed when she was 3 and when we were five and were old enough to move out of the nursery Miku and I were put in a box car together, and we have been best friends ever since.

We left the sleep quarters and head to the eating quarters which was basically this huge cafeteria. When we walked in everyone eyeballed us. Everyone though it was un-fair that we were going to school and they couldn't. Big Al told them it's because we have never broken the rules. He acts like us going to school is a treat you through at a dog when they've done well.

We went up and got our burnt toast and overcooked eggs and sat in a table in the corner while people gave us death stares as they ate their food. They never liked us anyway so this is normal for us; hopefully high school is nothing like this.

"Hey Rin, ate this rate we are going to be late!" said Miku.

We got up and ran to the front of the warehouses where Sweet Ann was waiting for us. She held up a two school bags.

"I filled these with all the stuff you need for school," she said handing them to us.

We hugged her as the bus for school pulled up. We got on and all eyes fell on us.

"IT'S THE WAREHOUSE ORPHANS!" someone yelled.

People started through stuff at us and making fun of us by calling us "Dirty Hobo's" and "Mistakes" we were walking when the bus started moving and Miku and I fell over. The other kids laughed at us as we rushed and found an old torn up seat in the back.

I don't think I'm ready for high school; I though as threw more stuff at me and Miku.

But once we get to school I'll see Len and we will have our classes together, I can't wait.

**Still kind of short but I had ant's crawl all over me today so you don't get to complain.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
